A Hunter and His Angel
by SupernaturalAngel67
Summary: Dean discusses his first impressions of the angel and he shows how much he cares for that angel!


He bit into a piece of apple pie, his throat warming as it slid down, a sound of pure enjoyment rumbling from his chest. Pie, to Dean, was the food of the Gods. Something he enjoyed immensely, something he yearned daily. The other object of his yearning lay in the other room, sprawled across the bed with the sheets tangled around his legs, gently snoring.

The hunter had always been one for women, the type you find at local bars, strip joints, you get the picture. But around a year ago he met Castiel. At first they didn't get along so well, Castiel only popping in to order Dean around, but after a few months or so Dean began to warm up to the angel. They soon became friends; well, as close to friends as a hunter and angel can get, and helped each other out on hunts. Now he and the angel occasionally shared the same bed, something Dean could never have foresaw.

* * *

After finishing his piece of pie, Dean headed to the bedroom, leaning on the doorway, looking in at his angel. Castiel's face held a slight smile, most likely due to whatever he was dreaming about. Dean smirked… remembering his first impressions of the angel.

The first time he met Castiel he seemed like a stuck up ass. Storming in, hair slightly disheveled, face a little scruffy, tan trench coat flapping in the wind; Castiel's voice was gruff as he announced that he was the one who pulled Dean from perdition. Now, after getting to know the angel, Dean realized that Castiel was merely a being who was in a world unknown to him, that his behavior was only a front used to make him seem like he belonged.

Leaning against the door frame, Dean slowly slid down till he was sitting on the floor, legs spread out in front of him, head leaning back against the wall. He gazed longingly at the angel's face, the smooth lines of his jaw, his lips still curved in that hint of a smile. He reminisced about their past nights together, putting their built up energy after a long hunt to good use. He could still feel Cas's hair when he ran his hands through it a few nights before, feeling each soft strand between his fingers, slightly pulling on them as Castiel touched him all over his body… and he meant all over. The angel never left anything untouched…. or un-kissed.

"Deeean?"

"Ya Cas?"

"Wheeere are you?" the angel said almost in a whisper, still on the edges of sleep, eyes still closed.

"I'm right here Cas, go back to sleep."

"Mmmm come to sleep soon."

"I will Cas…. I will. Now go back to sleep."

It took all the hunter's strength not to take advantage and completely wake the angel up, in hopes of getting a little something before he too fell into the depths of slumber. As he looked on he saw the angel's eye lids flutter slightly as he fell back into deep sleep reentering his dream. Castiel shuttered and then rolled over, the sheet falling away from his unclothed body, leaving nothing to the imagination. Castiel enjoyed sleeping without clothes lately, just in case he and Dean decided to play a little.

With a small sigh Dean wished he could crawl over that body, kissing it from head to toe, caressing every inch, feeling his body press up against it. But he knew how tired Castiel was and he was in no way going to interrupt the deep sleep the angel had fallen into.

After a while Dean gradually began to stand back up, turning around to quietly close the door; Sammy still wasn't used to walking in on Dean and Cas sleeping together. He walked to the foot of the bed and slowly stripped his clothes off.

He pulled his shirt over his head, wincing as he felt it run across the recently stitched up gash that ran across half his back, thanks to the group of vampires they had taken out the night before. He then bent down, unzipping his pants and pulling them off, taking an extra second because one of his feet got stuck in the pant leg. Then came the boxers, off in one quick swoop.

All the sudden he heard Cas inch up and lean on his arm;

"I always did enjoy watching you take your clothes off Dean." He said with a smile, now fully awake.

"What do you mean always?"

With a smirk, "We angels are all seeing Dean, we can watch WHATever we want WHENever we want without being detected."

Dean processed that for a moment, then shrugged. "Sounds a little kinky if you ask me.. but I'm not one to complain."

Fully undressed with only his necklace swinging against his chest, Dean walked around the bed and leaned over Castiel, bending down to lay a gentle kiss upon the angel's cheek.

Castiel sighed and closed his eyes as he felt his hunter's lips press against his face, rough yet smooth at the same time.

Eyes still closed Castiel felt the bed move as Dean came to lay alongside him, feeling Dean press up against his back.

* * *

Note from the Author:

This is my second story to go along with the Supernatural Tv show. I am not sure if I want to stop it at this point or continue it with another chapter... any ideas? Should I stop here or continue on? If continue on what do you think I should write about or include? All ideas will be considered! Never know if your idea will be the one I chose to write about! Thanks for reading! All feedback is greatly appreciated!

With Love ~ SupernaturalAngel67


End file.
